borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Somebody please... DEFILE ME!
Ok, now that I have your (and probably Pedobear's) attention, I would really like a Pestilent Defiler before I buy Knoxx. I've been scrounging the Fastness with a scavenger modd all the way through 2.5 and STILL nothing. As I don't have Knoxx yet, I won't have any Pearls to trade, but I do have a high level Bitch, Hellfire, and Anarchy that I can be persuaded to part with. I can post screenshots if anyone's interested. Specs: High zoom and 6 cylinder are must-haves, high damage would be nice if you can swing it. Note: I may not have Knoxx, but I do have Patch 1.3. I'll take a "feasable construct" if anyone wishes to part with it, but no rediculous mods, plz. I play on PC. Gamespy ID: PlayfulSadism. Thanks much, all. --I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 06:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) - gamespyID: Nagamarky 06:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) That, my friend, looks bitchin'. BUT-I thought that only Eridians could get to 49 before Knoxx? Will it still work? If so, what may I offer in return? I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 07:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Should work, it's below 50. But it is very powerful. I reckon drop it to ~400Dmg and 1.6Rof, maybe 91.3Acc. Just to make it a bit more challenging. My hunter can drop the little Devastators who appear in the armoury (assuming I hit them..) in less than 6 shots with a 462Dmg Pestifiler (28 pistol prof.). IMonkoii 07:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It's level 61, only shows level 49 because of my proficiency, forgot to unequip before printing the card. I'm good for weapons now, you can have it. Online now? --Nagamarky 07:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah, sure, see you in 5 I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 07:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Found you, tried to join, but your game was full- I'll be on again tomorrow @ 6 PM Central Time. Sorry for that. You never appeared in my friend list, so I assumed I was too late. See you around then. --Nagamarky 08:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Mmmkay- It's 6:38, I'll be on for a couple hours.I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 23:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you already got one, but I have a better one than that which I don't want: Bukkithead 16:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I think the 6 round magazine is the big difference here, since the second Defiler has a 2 round mag to balance its greater firepower. I have a few great Pestilent Defilers to trade. Some are over 1100. Hit me up if your interested, GT: IncubusKid721 15:24, May 3, 2010 (UTC) if you are still looking for a defiler i have one thats lvl 45. it does 395DMG, 96.4ACC(with scope),1.3firerate,x4 elemental multiplyer, and a six round chamber my GT is chegui17